Positive
by freakingcrups
Summary: It wasn't supposed to happen yet, they aren't ready for this. And now, Harry has to break the news to Draco. MPREG! SLASH! Draco/Harry.


**Title:** Positive  
><strong>Author:<strong> freakingcrups  
><strong>Beta:<strong> Thank you to the awesome _**aditivats livejournal . com**_  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Mpreg, Sly!Draco (does that even need a warning?), Supportive!Ron, pregnant!Harry.  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 1,840 words  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Harry Potter. I do not make any profit from this story.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> It wasn't supposed to happen yet, they aren't ready for this. And now, Harry has to break the news to Draco.  
><strong>Notes:<strong> Written for prompt #12 at **_harrydracompreg ( livejournal . com) ._** If you like mpreg stories and like reading EXPLICT stories that contains graphic sexual scenes, check out my livejournal ~ freakingcrups ( livejournal . com ) for other stories.

**Positive**

"Positive"

Harry lowered his eyes, refusing to even glance at Hermione. He didn't want to hear that. He didn't want to believe it. He wanted a child, there was no doubt about that, but the present was hard enough without adding a child in the mix of it. His relationship with Draco had only just progressed after a nasty bump in the road and he didn't even know if a child would make it better or worse. There were already flaws with their relationship and he knew that a child would definitely make it more difficult.

"Harry?" Hermione's hand rested on his shoulder and he shuddered. It wasn't that he was disgusted with it, he just didn't think he could handle the sympathy in her voice. He hated sympathy. He didn't even know why he asked her to do the pregnancy test spell in the first place. Slowly, he raised his eyes to look at her and pursed his lips.

"I don't know if we can do this, Hermione. I mean, I didn't know this would happen. Draco and I …" he broke off, choking on his own words. Hermione wrapped her arms around him, pulling his head against her chest which wasn't hard considering he was sitting and she was standing. Her breasts pressed against his ear and he could feel her heartbeat. It was fast and Harry was sure it mirrored his own.

"You have to, Harry. Unless …" This time Hermione stopped and he heard her swallow audibly.

"No," he answered her quietly, "I won't get rid of it."

She sighed in relief and petted his hair before pulling back. "Tell me," She said quietly, her eyes staring into Harry's, "tell me what you are going to do, Harry."

Harry shook his head and stood. He didn't know what he was going to do, but he wasn't lying to his best friend. He wasn't going to get rid of the child because to him, that was murder. This child was his and Draco's and he'd be damned if he was going to do something so atrocious. He was going to have this baby, if Draco wanted it or not. "I want it. I'm going to have it."

Hermione nodded, a smile on her face as she walked over to the kitchen cupboard. The old doors let out a massive groan as she opened it and pulled out a potion. She returned and handed it to him. "You're going to need this. I brewed it when I was pregnant with Rose. It quells the morning sickness. Doesn't get rid of it completely, but it's enough to give you some sort of relief."

Harry smiled gratefully as he took the potion. Popping the cork, he took a swig of it. He closed his eyes, already feeling the soothing effects on his unsettled stomach. He took a moment before opening his eyes again. "I don't know how I'm supposed to tell him," he murmured, "I mean, we are trying to get past this stupid jealousy and accusations of his. Even after the break up and reunion, he's still…a jealous prat," he spat the last word, feeling anger bubble inside of him, "last week, he accused me of flirting with Cormac McLaggen."

Hermione chuckled and pointed at the chair that Harry had moved from. "Sit down."

He did as he was told, sighing as he went. Leaning back against the backrest of the chair, he rubbed his tummy soothingly. There was a baby in there. An actual baby was growing inside of him.

"Harry, you knew what Draco was like in the beginning. You knew he was a jealous prat." Hermione told him as he shrugged. "He doesn't want to lose you and he's showing it the only way he knows how. Through anger and accusations. He's afraid."

"Shitty way of showing it," he muttered unhelpfully.

"What did you expect? He's Draco Malfoy." Hermione chuckled as she walked to sit in the chair next to him. Grabbing his hands, she covered them with her own and held tightly. "I believe you both will be great fathers. He'll learn to back off, Harry."

Harry nodded. His eyes were dwelling with tears and he pulled one of his hands away to wipe at the tears that escaped down his face. "Stupid hormones."

"Who has hormones?"

Harry whipped around to look at the door and swallowed. "Hey Ron," he said with what he hoped was a happy smile.

"What's wrong?" Ron frowned as he closed the door and walked over to where his wife and best friend sat. "Did Malfoy do something? I've been waiting for a chance to hex his balls off, you know?"

Harry laughed and shook his head. "No, it's fine."

"Tell him, Harry."

Harry didn't want to. He remembered Ron's reaction perfectly when he had told him that he was seeing Draco. The redhead had grown angry and had claimed Harry was under a curse. He had tried everything he could to prove it and no matter how much Harry had claimed he wasn't, Ron hadn't listened. He had even stormed over to Draco's and hit him with a hex. Of course, he never heard the end of it from Harry and Hermione. Ron had grown used to the relationship, but after the break up, Harry had never seen him happier. Of course, to tell his best friend that he was with Draco again was a repeat of history. He had claimed that time that the Slytherin had cursed him into coming back to him. Ron had never truly forgiven Draco for breaking Harry's heart, even now.

"I'm pregnant," he whispered.

"Come again?" Ron's voice betrayed his shock. He had heard what Harry said.

"I'm pregnant," Harry said it louder and swallowed again. He raised his eyes to meet Ron's.

Ron glanced at Hermione and she must have nodded because his eyes widened. "You are?"

Harry nodded this time, licking his lips nervously. He didn't want this to go down as it had in the past. "Draco doesn't know yet."

"Oh." Ron slowly lowered his briefcase to the ground and took a couple of steps forward. He rubbed his palms against his legs nervously, before he smiled. "That's brilliant. I mean, I guess I get to be a godfather right?"

Harry let out a sigh of relief. He stood and rushed to Ron, throwing his arms around his friend. "Thank you, Ron." He didn't think Ron would truly understand what the thank you was for, but the redhead wrapped his arms around his friend anyway.

"Yeah, yeah. It's all good. What are friends for, right? Harry? Are you crying on my shoulder?" And he was, but he wasn't going to admit that. Damn hormones.

**XxX**

Harry looked up at the clock and watched as Draco's clock hand slowly moved to 'home'. He took a deep breath and stood up just as he heard the door open. He heard the house elves greet Draco as he walked into the entrance hall of their house. Draco nodded at the house elves, quite pleasantly, which made Harry grin. His boyfriend was a lot more civilized since he was in school and after a firm reprimanding from Harry for the way he treated the elves, Draco was more gracious towards them.

"Hi."

Harry pulled away from his thoughts and smiled at the blonde. Swiftly walking over to him, he wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and leaned in to kiss him. Their lips met each others hungrily as the blonde's arms wrapped around Harry's waist. They were pressed against each other firmly and Draco backed them up until the Gryffindor was against the wall. Draco lifted him off the ground and Harry wrapped his legs around him, trying to balance his weight. Their crotches ground against each other, eliciting moans from both men.

Harry didn't want it to end, but he knew it had to. Breaking the kiss, he tried to regain his breath as he smiled at his boyfriend. "Hey."

"Hi," Draco repeated, a smirk dancing on his lips.

"Hey," Harry said teasingly before rolling his eyes. "Let me down, dragon."

Draco did as he was told and guided Harry until he was standing on his feet. "Miss me?"

"It was unbearable without you," Harry replied with a chuckle. He raised his hand to Draco's cheek and let his fingers caress the soft skin. "I love you."

"I love you too, princess."

Harry growled at the teasing nickname and punched Draco's shoulder. The Slytherin knew he hated that nickname and the only reason he called him that was to piss him off. Huffing, he turned and walked towards the kitchen, refusing to look at the blonde as he followed him. On the kitchen table, Harry had all of Draco's favourites set out from pumpkin pastries to ice cream. He had cast a spell on them so they wouldn't melt and set them out so they were as presentable as possible. The house elves had fun cooking the food and Harry reminded himself to have some sort of event so they could do it again.

"Mmm. My favourites." Draco walked over to the table and dipped a finger into the ice cream. He brought the finger to his lips and sucked on the tip. Harry swallowed and looked away. He would not be turned on, that's exactly what the prat wanted. "What happened?"

"What?" Harry turned and raised an eyebrow.

Draco looked more serious now. His forehead was creased like it was when he was thoughtful and his eyes had become colder. Harry knew what that look meant and he rolled his eyes.

"I didn't cheat on you and I'm not leaving you, so stop thinking it." Harry huffed and crossed his arms.

"What happened then?" Draco's thin, blonde eyebrow rose.

Harry felt the fear creep inside of him. He had been determined before, determined enough to tell Draco, but all that determination had disappeared. All he felt now was fear. Fear and… Harry slapped a hand over his mouth, his eyes bulging as he ran towards the door, ignoring Draco's shouts of surprise. He knew the blonde was following him because he could hear him, but he couldn't have cared less as he reached the toilet. Dropping to his knees, he bent over the toilet and vomited into the bowl. Draco was behind him, he felt his hand on his shoulder as the food he ate this morning escaped his stomach.

He grimaced as his stomach settled. He sat on his ass and closed his eyes. The potion really didn't get rid of the morning sickness completely, but he was sure he was vomiting a lot less than he should. He jerked and his eyes flashed open when he felt something wet against his forehead. Draco kneeled beside him, dabbing a wet cloth on his forehead. Harry smiled.

"I'm pregnant." The words left his mouth without fear. There was no better time than this.

Draco didn't even look surprised. He looked…satisfied. "I know."


End file.
